ToolSets
Toolsets are the full set of one type of ores tools. Ores Extended adds 6 new toolsets currently into the existing base toolsets. Tools Tools are the items used by the player for their advantage. There are 5 different types of tools currently, Swords, Pickaxes, Axes, Shovels and Hoes. Each tool type excels at doing a different job better. Ores Extended builds upon the original tools available, giving you a larger variety of choice. Copper Toolset Coppersword.png copperpickaxe.png copperaxe.png coppershovel.png copperhoe.png The Copper Toolset is the weakest available in the mod. The tools are made using Copper Ingots smelted in a furnace from Copper Ore. The tools have slightly higher durability then Stone but have the same performance as Stone. Tin Toolset tinsword.png tinpickaxe.png tinaxe.png tinshovel.png tinhoe.png The Tin Toolset was the weakest toolset available in the mod. The tools were made by smelting Tin Ore to get Tin Ingots. The tools had the same properties as the Copper Toolset. It was removed in Version 1.1 and the icons were recycled into the new Steel Toolset. The original named icons are still visible in the Items textures section of the mod however. Bronze Toolset bronzesword.png bronzepickaxe.png bronzeaxe.png bronzeshovel.png bronzehoe.png The Bronze Toolset is a low to mid-tier toolset added in Version 1.01. The tools are made from Bronze Ingots that you can obtain by crafting a Tin and Copper Ingot together. The tools have durability just higher than Iron with the same performance rate as Iron. Silver Toolset silversword.png silverpickaxe.png silveraxe.png silvershovel.png silverhoe.png The Silver Toolset is a mid-tier toolset available. The tools are made from Silver Ingots that you can obtain by smelting Silver Ore. The tools have about double the durability of Iron and perform a bit better than it too. Silver will usually be your main toolset after exploring a cave. Steel Toolset steelsword.png steelpickaxe.png steelaxe.png steelshovel.png steelhoe.png The Steel Toolset is a mid-tier toolset. The tools are made from Steel Ingots that can be obtained from crafting a Graphite Chunk with an Iron Ingot. The tools have about double the durability of Iron and perform a bit better than it too. The Steel Sword is abnormal in that it is stronger than the other tools in the set, dealing additional damage. Obsidian Toolset obsidiansword.png obsidianpickaxe.png obsidianaxe.png obsidianshovel.png obsidianhoe.png The Obsidian Toolset is a high-tier toolset. The tools are made from Obsidian Ingots that can be obtained from smelting an Obsidian block. The tools have massive durability and have performance in the middle of Iron and Diamond. The Obsidian Sword is abnormal in that it is stronger than the other tools in the set, dealing additional damage. Crystal Toolset crystalsword.png crystalpickaxec.png crystalaxe.png crystalshovel.png crystalhoe.png The Crystal Toolset is a high-tier toolset. The tools are made from Crystal Ingots that are obtained by smelting Crystal Ore. The tools have high durability and performance that exceeds Diamond. They are currently the strongest and rarest tools in Ores Extended. Onyx Toolset onyxsword.png onyxpickaxe.png onyxaxe.png onyxshovel.png onyxhoe.png The Onyx Toolset is an un-released high-tier toolset scheduled for release with Version 1.2. The tools are made from Onyx Ingots that are obtained by smelting Onyx Ore. The tools have massive durability, 3 times the amount of Crystal and have performance equal to Diamond. The Onyx Toolset is the first Nether Toolset. Trivia *In Ores Extended V1.1 was released, a bug was found that caused all Axes, Shovels and Pickaxes to have no durability. This bug was quickly fixed. Swords and Hoes were un-effected. *The Crystal Toolset was originally called the Runite Toolset until Version 1.11. Category:Tools